Avatar: The Early Years: Book 7: Sins of the Father
by Dalek Crusher
Summary: Avatar Alex has regenerated and Ahsoka is still on the trial of the Togruta cult. With Ahsoka and her friends on their own journey, the newly regenerated Alex must learn to trust his new ally, a mysterious girl named Faith as he learns what Death can really do...
1. Prologue

PREVIOUSLY ON AVATAR: THE EARLY YEARS...

"Faith" said Faith as she turned round and faced Ahsoka Tano, "my name is Faith" she smiled and vanished as if she was never on Helios in the first place.

Months After, Alex and Ahsoka Tano find themselves on the planet Shili, Ahsoka's homeworld. They find out a Togruta cult has risen up and Ahsoka needs answers.

Alex meets up with John Constantine "John Constantine" says John after he puts out his hand for Alex to shake and Alex reluctantly shakes it, "all I know is I was sent here to help you" John said as Alex let's go of John's hand.

"By who?" Alex asks and at this Constantine smiles and says mysteriously

"You know who. A little girl by the name of Faith" hours later Alex is meeting up with Faith and Ahsoka asks out of shock and confusion

"Who the hell are you?" Faith smiles and pulls out a deck of tarot cards, one that symbolises that a change is coming.

"I'm gonna change the future" Faith says to a wide eyed John Constantine. After this five hours later Faith's vision comes true as Alex is shot and strange golden light engulfs him.

"What's happening to me?" Alex's asks her as the strange golden light engulfs his body and Alex's whole body started to change.

PROLOGUE: CARDIFF, WALES 673 AD

A man is survaying the carnage that Death has wrought, he stares in shock and horror at the millions and millions of dead bodies in his vicinity.

"Sir" another man said in Latin "he has struck again, there is nothing that can stop him" at this the man turned round and said

"You don't think I know that?" he faced the other man and he said "I'm sorry for your loss" he placed a hand on the man's shoulder as if to reasure him "but I promise you, I will stop"

"But" the other man stammered "there hasn't been a single person who can stop him, what makes you think you can?"

"Because I have faith on my side" the man said as he turned towards the manor house that he lived in. He dashed towards it and found that all occupants were dead inside.

"No" the man said gasping in shock "please don't" he dashed upstairs towards his daughter's bedroom and found her as he predicted, dead in her bed. She was only twelve and she was everything to him.

He walked forward towards his daughter and went to say goodbye, but then a black shadow appeared and the man asked "why have you done this?" and at this the shadow chuckled and said

"To make you and your village suffer, I only need 2 more souls" the shadow then looked at his daughter and said "your daughter, she was one of many" at this the man panted both out of fear and out of dread.

"Your village will pay" said the shadow "and if i do not end my reign of terror here, then it shall be carried out elsewhere", then unexpectedly the man pulled out a gauntlet from his bag and the shadow stepped back in terror "where did you get that?"

"If you know what it does, then you know, you should be afraid" the man walked forward to face his daughter as the shadow watched in fear.

"Don't do that, the consequences will be severe" said the shadow "I will be banished"

"Then it's a good thing I have this then" said the man and he got another gauntlet out and placed them on his daughter's hands and said a few words in latin, he repeated the words until everything slowed down around him.

When he stopped, he prayed one last time before the shadow struck at him, he never got to see his daughter wake up because at that precise moment the shadow chose that moment to strike.

Faith woke up the moment her father died and she gasped, both from the shock of coming back to life and the shock of losing her father "no" she said and she looked at the shadow "no" she screamed "no!" she screamed again and she ran to her father.

"You were always meant for this"

"Why did you do it?" Faith asked and at this her father smiled and he said

"Because I believe in you" and he died in her arms. Leaving Faith to face the shadow of Death.

"You will pay for what you have done" said Faith and she started to walk towards Death her arms outstretched as Death backed away from her...


	2. Chapter 1: Regeneration

AVATAR ALEX

AHSOKA TANO

SKY

JOHN CONSTANTINE

FAITH

IN

 **AVATAR: THE EARLY YEARS**

 **BOOK 7: SINS**

* * *

Chapter 1: Regeneration

* * *

Faith stood there in shock and awe as she watched the person before her regenerate into a new person, this person was Avatar Alex, and he had a secret, which Faith was now witnessing. This was a rare opportunity nowadays, she thought to herself, I should've brought my camera.

This was a once in a life time event to see a Time Lord regenerate, the only problem was, with the Time Lords, you never knew what you were going to get. So it could go either way for them. It was perfectly safe though, they were in the TARDIS the only ship in the universe that could withstand a Time Lord regeneration.

As the golden light spewed out of Alex's body, Faith thought of the long life that Alex would have from now on and wondered if they now shared something in common with each other seeing as how they were now immortal beings.

The light started to dissipate and Alex stopped regenerating, when he did so, he was gasping in shock and horror at what had happened, he stared at Faith with his new eyes, his new dark green eyes, his hair was also different, it was jet black and it matched the color of Sky's hair. He was also taller and the scar on his right eye had now completly vanished.

"What" Alex said in his new voice, it wasn't nervous like Alex 1.0 it was more calm more wiser "what the hell just happened?" he stammered and he stumbled around as if reaching for something. Having only the right answer Faith said simply

"You changed"

"I what?"

"Changed" Faith said walking towards him and she helped him walk towards the TARDIS console steps and they both sat down "you regenerated, changed yourself into a completly new person"

"Could I have a mirror?" Alex asked nervously it was understandable that he would ask for one, given what he just went through "I want to see" luckily it didn't take too long to find a mirror, when Faith found it, she handed it to Alex so he could see who he exactly he regenerated to.

Once he was finished looking at himself he turned to face her and say "I look like my brother" he put the mirror down on the console "what am I?" At this Faith had to lie because she knew that Alex had to find that out for himself.

"I don't know" Faith lied and she pulled out her deck of cards "you may have to find that out for yourself"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ahsoka mentioned that she saw thousands of Togruta bodies?" Faith asked "I need to know this is really important, more than important, it might also contain answers to the cult" then it was like a jolt of lightning, Alex remembered what exactly happened, he was shot, and he remembered thinking he was going to die, then all of a sudden he heard Ahsoka's voice calling to him.

And then he changed into a new person "Death" Alex gasped "I think she saw Death" Faith suspicions were confirmed when Alex had said this. So her old enemy was back up at fighting was he? And what was his distinction with the cult?

"We have to move" Faith said "I know you've gone through quite the shock, but there will be after effects" at this Alex said curiously

"After effects?" Alex asked "what after effects"

"The kind you're not going to like." Faith said taking hold of the TARDIS console "I know how to fly this, so let me take the lead" as soon as Alex realised what Faith was doing he said

"Wait a moment!" But too late, Faith had already hit a switch and the TARDIS raced to where Ahsoka, Constantune and Sky we're along with the newly regenerated Alex screaming "FAITH!" As the TARDIS took off in flight...


	3. Chapter 2: Faith

Chapter 2: Faith

* * *

When she heard the familair sound of the TARDIS landing, Ahsoka gasped in shock and Constantine turned round and looked where she was looking, were Alex and Faith done already? If they were then that was quick. Or if they were back so soon, it meant that something went wrong.

And whatever it was it couldn't have been good, when Faith stepped out of the TARDIS carrying a new person she barley recognised she asked "what the hell is going on?" And at this, Faith looked st her strangely as if she was joking, when Ahsoka looked at the other person she asked "who the hell is this?"

"It's me Ahsoka" said the person in a calm voice, and all though Ahsoka didn't recognise him, she thought she did "it's Alex" ok that surprised her and when the person claiming to be Alex saw her expression he said "I know, it's hard for me too," he let go of Faith who was helping him walk and walked forward to face her "but it's me Ahsoka, I changed"

"Changed?" Ahsoka said confused "how?" At this Alex laughed and said

"Believe me, I have absolutely no idea" he straightened his posture and then said "how are we on the cult?" He noticed that Sky wasn't with them "where the heck is Sky?" At this Ahsoka then forgot about Alex's current condition, she then put her attention into remembering where Alex's half brother was.

"Back there" Ahsoka pointed in the direction opposite her and then turned back to face her boyfriend "I think he's a little shaken up, by what he saw back there"

"I know what you mean" Alex laughed and said "I think what you went through is effecting him more than usual"

"if Sky snaps again"

"Don't worry" Alex said placing a hand on her shoulder "it won't happen again" he then walked off to find his brother, leaving Ahsoka alone with Faith and Constantine. Constantine was instantly confused by all of this.

"Is someone gonna tell me what the bloody hell happened to the Avatar?"

"That was the Avatar" Faith said "he's just changed," she stepped in front of them to face Ahsoka and Constantine "and believe me when I say, he's gonna need our help in the long run"

"Maybe you" Constantine said "but I did mention that I have other problems to deal with" he looked at Ahsoka and directed this particular thing at her "supernatural things"

"I get it" Ahsoka said putting her hands up in mock surprise "magic exists, supernatural things exist" she turned to face Faith and said "tell him he's not leaving us" when Faith didn't answer Ahsoka snapped at her "tell him!"

"I would love to" Faith said and she looked at Constantine and said "but Constantine never listened to anybody but himself does he?" For a long while Faith and Constantine stared each other, nothing was said and this was becoming awkward, it was a good five minutes before Faith won.

"Ok" Constantine sighed and he put his hands up in mock surrender "fine, you win, I guess I always wanted to meet Death itself, so what the hell" he used his cigerette lighter again and said "let's go find this bastard and this cult" when Constantine said this all Faith could do was smile.

"Glad you listened to reason"

"it wasn't reason I listened to" Constantine said putting away the lighter "it was you, it's always been you, but listen I can't always be there for you" he put a hand on Faith's shoulder to reassure her "you are gonna have to realise that one day"

"You're right" Faith said smiling and she let go of John's shoulder and got out her deck of cards again "but not today, because today we're gonna survive and we're gonna get through this"

"How can you be so sure?" Ahsoka asked her as she tried to process all that had happened recently "Alex, has changed, the future is uncertain, how can you be so sure?"

"Because unlike the two of you, I have something you haven't got" Faith said smiling "faith I have faith" she then walked away to find Alex and Sky before the two actually started fighting...


	4. Chapter 3: Who To Trust?

Chapter 3: Who To Trust?

* * *

It didn't take him all that long to find Sky in the end, because Sky was right where he was, standing in front of the pile of dead Togruta bodies still in that state of shock and horror. It reminded Alex of his vision of the room full of bodies, only in that vision Aky was more calmer, and more evil.

Alex hated to think what must've been going on in his half brother's head but whatever it was, it must've been either good or bad "hey" Alex said and Sky turned round to face his brother, it was the first sign of movement he displayed since he saw the dead bodies.

Only when Sky turned round the person he saw standing behind him, wasn't his brother, but more like a reflection of himself, people often said Alex looked like him, but Sky didn't see it, but now, his brother had changed into something new, and Sky understood.

Alex had been given a second chance, and that surprised him more than anything "hey" Sky said back and he walked forward to the newly changed Alex "like the new look" at this Alex couldn't help but laugh, and he wondered how Sky knew it was him, oh well he thought, a question for another day.

"Well, it's a long story" Alex laughed and at this Sky laughed with him, and Alex thought to himself that this was a rare oppertunity nowadays. Considering what had happened to them back on Skaro which was 5 months ago. "What the hell happened to you?" Alex asked curious to know where Sky had been all the time they had been separated.

"I told you" Sky said smiling as if he were considering telling him a secret "I was clearing my head" he looked at his brother and laughed "I found myself a hobby"

"Which was?"

"If I told you" Sky smiled slyly and Alex could tell that his brother was holding back a secret "it wouldn't be a secret now would it" he then turned away to face the dead bodies "amazing isn't it?" He said without looking at Alex "how something this powerful, could do something like this?"

"In a morbid way" Alex said taking a step forward "yes, what's your plan Sky?" At this Skynturned around again and faced his brother and chuckled

"My plan?" He walked forward and placed a hand on his brother "my plan is something you don't understand"

"You're not making any sense" Alex looked at his brother in shock and wondered what is was that cause him to snap, all that time ago, and yet here he was, looking fine as ever, like his normal self. But that didn't phase Alex, Sky had to be here for something, there was always a catch with his brother "what do you mean? How can it be a plan if it's something I don't understand"

"It's a plan" Sky said turning back around to face his brother 'let's just leave it at that"

"What are you doing back here Sky" Alex asked his brother and at this Sky sighed in frustration "you know I can't exactly trust you" at this Sky laughed and said

"No" he chuckled "no I don't suppose you can't" he then looked across from Alex as if someone new had entered the fray "maybe you shouldn't trust you're new friend anymore than you trust me" with that he then walked away leaving Alex to ponder what Sky meant.

But he didn't need to because at that moment he turned round to see Faith standing there watching the whole thing, Alex knew what Sky meant as he didn't exactly trust Faith either. But in his position if were the lesser of two evils, he'd pick Faith over Sky any day.

"How long were you standing there?" Alex asked her curious to know. At this Faith smiled and said

"Long enough to see that" Faith walked next to him and said "few words of advice, don't ever dissapea on me like that again" she then checked to see if Sky wasn't listening in on them "don't trust him"

"That's funny" Alex laughed "coming from you"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"How can't I trust my brother when I can't even trust you?"

"I don't know" Faith said and her answer really surprised Alex but he listened to her anyway "when you've been alive as long as I have, you tend to forget who to trust" Alex related with Faith on this, not because of the immortal part, but knowing who to trust these days.

"I agree with you" Alex said smiling 'it does take a tole on you" he held his hand out to hers and she took it whilst smiling at him. "But I believe, with friends like ours, it won't be so easy"

"You got that right"

"Hah" Alex laughed "you know I had a friend like you once, not exactly your age mind you, but she still was brave, mysterious, charming" he paused on this last word "beautiful"

"What happened to her?" Faith asked curious to know, even though she already did.

"Her name was Darlene Turner" Alex said smiling at Faith "and she was the bravest person I ever met" he walked away from the pile of dead bodies and Faith looked away from them "come on, we'd best get back, others will worry" and at that they said nothing else as they walked away, following Sky back to the others.


	5. Chapter 4: Enter the Cult

Chapter 4: Enter the Cult

* * *

When Alex and Faith returned they weren't all that surprised to see that Sky had beaten them to it, what they were surprised in seeing was the fact that Ahsoka and John Constantine seemed to place their trust in Sky more than themselves, and he supposed he couldn't blame them. What with everything going on lately.

Alex was even surprised about the lack of reaction from everyone about his new look, he thought for sure that there'd at least be some surprise from all this.

"Ok" Sky said calmly and he looked at Alex and smirked "so my dear brother and the little psychic returns" he looked at Faith and gave her a scowl, which Faith didn't even notice, she was too busy reading into her deck of cards "we're supposed to be finding out answers about this cult, and all you can do is look at your cards?"

Faith ignored him and Sky began to get angry, seeing the tension build up between them Alex stepped in to stop it. "Look, either pick a side or you don't it's up to you" he then looked at Faith who smiled at him "we know what's coming, so why don't you do something for once in your life Sky, and fight!"

"Oh" Sky said chuckling "I'll fight, but not for you" he then walked away from Alex and back to Ahsoka "I'm doing this for the thing I want most" he then continued to look at Faith "and that is what she promised me" and at this Faith put her deck of cards down and walked towards Sky.

"I promised you the thing you want most, only if you will help us"

"Easy Faith" said Constantine trying to calm her down but clearly it wasn't working, Faith stared at Sky with all her bravery, after all she was immortal and nothing could harm her. Being immortal did have it's pluses. But it also had it's negatives as well. Like loosing everyone you ever loved, she thought.

"I'm done listening" Faith snapped at Constantine and he flinched back "so either you go back to whatever problems you have left, or you stay and help us," she looked at Ahsoka and at the rest of the group "can't you lot see I'm trying to do good for once in my life?"

"You sure have a funny way of showing it" Ahsoka said looking right back at Faith and Constantine looked at her.

"Don't talk to her like that"

"You're not my father John" Faith snapped back "don't talk to me like you are, I've lived for almost a million years, I've earned the right to be my own person" she looked at Alex and gave him an expression "help me, we can find out the answers together" she then looked at Ahsoka, Sky and Constanine "we don't need them"

"I can't leave my friends" Alex said looking at Ahsoka, Sky and Constantine

"So I'm your friend now am I?" Constantine said smiling "that's a first" and he looked at everyone "what?" He stepped forward to break the tension in the group "am I the only one whose not insane?"

"Probably" Faith said which John smiled and Faith smiled back "oh" she said as Faith realised what John was actually saying "this is exactly what they want"

"What who want?" Alex, Ahsoka and Sky said in perfect unison having no idea what John and Faith where up to "what are you up to?" Alex asked curios to know "what are you planning?"

"It's not what I'm planning, mate" Constantine said smiling "it's what they're planning" and he looked around him as if expecting to see something behind him, in fact he was. Thousands of people in robes had gathered round to watch this take place and Constantine smiled "it looks like we're finally getting somewhere"

As Alex realised what John was saying he turned round and saw the people in robes, thousands of Togruta were now surrounding them and in the dead centre stood the leader who was the tallest out of them.

"Remind you of anything?" Sky said when he saw the Togruta cult "cause I'm getting a serious flashback"

"Knights of Darkness" Ahsoka said in understanding "however, this is different" she looked at the thousands of Togruta and focused on the leader who seemed to be staring straight at her "what do you want?"

"Oh, Ahsoka that'll never work" Alex said smiling and taking hold of her hand, he was correct the Togruta leader remained silent as he watched the two of them, he found himself thinking of a very clever plan and said "tell me the whole plan!" the Togruta elder remained silent as Ahsoka, Constantine, Faith and Sky looked at Alex with an expression that clearly said, I will kill you for saying that.

"Ok" Alex said to himself "one day that'll work" he found himself stuck between a rock in a hard place...


	6. Chapter 5: Meeting Death

Chapter 5: Meeting Death

* * *

Seeing no other way Alex stepped in front of the Togruta Cult leader and smiled "so" he said as the leader remained silent "we meet at last" he turned and looked at the entire cult "the famous Togruta cult" he paced around looking at each and every member surveying them. Figuring out a way to escape. With Alex stalling for time Ahsoka could think of this as an oppertunity.

"Ask them what they want" Ahsoka said to her boyfriend and he looked at her and smiled. He faced the cult again and said

"What is it that you want?" He walked forward to face the leader who remained ever silent. "Ok" Alex said when the led ear again said nothing "this is creeping me out" he then wave a hand in front of the leader's face and the leader stepped back, as if he didn't want to be touched. "Can't at least one of you speak?"

"Death!" Came a loud deep voice, and the Togruta's around them started to bow when they heard this particular voice, Constantine gasped when he heard the voice of Death himself, it was so rare an oppertunity "we want Death!" Said the voice and a newcomer came into the picture, the dark shadowy of a man, almost as tall as Alex.

Alex stepped back when he saw Death as he didn't quite know what to make of this first meeting "Wow" Sky said instead clapping his hands together and he walked forward in front of Alex to change up the matter. "I've gotta say it's an honor to meet you" Sky put out his hand for Death to shake it but Death did not take it.

"Wow" Sky said again and he turned to face Alex and smiled "not a huge talker is he?" When Sky said this Alex wondered what he was up to, you could never tell with Sky these days. Sky then turned back to face Death and said "I'm a huge fan of your work" he still offered his hand but Death did not take it. "My name is Sky" he then looked at the group "that" he pointed at Alex "is my brother, Avatar Alex, he's kind of annoying" he then looked at Ahsoka and said "that one there, is Ahsoka Tano, she is the reason why I'm still single" he chuckled to himself "she's the reason my girlfriend died"

"Why does this matter?" Death asked "death does not care who it takes"

"Let me stop you right there" Sky said raising a hand "I know, I know" he then looked at Faith and said "ah, you two know each other?"

"We're enemies" Faith said stepping in front of Sky "what are you doing?" At this Sky chuckled and said

"Well what does it look like I'm doing?"

"Turning on us" Faith said and at this she looked at Death and smiled, at which Death took a step back from her as if he feared her, no wait, he did fear her "my old enemy"

"I am not just your enemy" Death snarled, his voice full of anger "I am everyone's" he looked at group and said "death comes for all, in the end, Death comes for everyone" he then muttered some words in Latin which Alex recognised "Tempus Fugit, do you know what that means?"

"Time flies" Alex said and he realised what Faith's message to him was earlier, just before he regenerated. He gripped Ahsoka's hand tightly and when Ahsoka noticed this she said

"Thinking of something?"

"Yes" Alex said "but we cannot let him know" Alex looked at Sky and ntodded his head slightly and when Sky got the message he smiled and said

"So Mr D" he laughed at his own joke and said "can I call you Mr D?"

"No" Death said indignantly "you may not" at this Sky raised a hand to stop Death speaking, and to be honest even Alex admired his half brother for what he was doing. Even whilst he was definatly planning something of his own, Alex was planning something else that might by them some time to escape.

"Anything else you want to discuss?" Sky asked Death "or shall we cut right to the chase?" When he asked this question he nodded silently at Alex who understood and he smiled st him.

"No" Death said again and he looked at them all "you shall die, all of you, by my hand!" Her asked his own hand as if to demonstrate something and it clearly worked as some of the Togruta's around them fell to the ground, dead. "This whole world shall burn!"

"Thought you were gonna say that" Sky smiled and he looked at Alex as if to say something and Alex understood "now!" Sky said and then John fired a flame at Death who vanished along with the Togruta cult, before Death vanished, Alex thought he heard an angry growl. But dismissed it as imagination as he and the others took of running...


	7. Chapter 6: The Ressurection Gauntlet

Chapter 6: The Ressurection Gauntlet

* * *

Back inside the TARDIS where they were safe and couldn't be heard by anyone else, Alex thought up the next battle plan and how exactly they were going to take on the cult, how they were going to defeat Death on the other hand, that made matters even more complicated. How could you beat something that could just as easily kill you?

"I managed it once" Faith said and everyone looked at her strangely "what?" Faith said with sarcasm "well I did" she walked forward "has anyone even bothered to ask me how I did it?" At this no one answered because they were too busy looking at Sky, Sky who had saved them, Sky who normally did things to suit himself.

"How did you do it?" Sky asked her out of curiosity and then everyone looked at him, which was satisfying for him but not satisfying for the others but Sky and Constantine were the only ones interested.

"Finally" Constantine said smiling at Faith and Alex wondered what the relationship was with the two of them "someone's asking the right question" He walked forward to them and looked at Faith like he wanted to share a secret but Faith nodded like it was okay for him to do so.

"It's alright" Faith said in reassurance "it's my past" Faith then looked at Alex, Ahsoka and Sky like she was contemplating something "they deserve to know"

"Fine then" and Constantine dashed down some steps to find something that belonged to Faith, it took him a few hours to find out exactly what he was looking for, but he did find it, a bag with a large item inside. When Constantine brought it up, the TARDIS trio stared at the bag wide eyed.

"What's in there?"

"The answers" Faith said walking towards the bag "the past, my past" when she opened the bag she took out something that resembles a metallic hand, however it was a metallic hand glossed in silver snd it had strange writing on it, that Alex couldn't make out what it said "The Ressurection Gauntlet" Faith said gathering the gauntlet up and showing it to them "this is the thing that made me immortal"

She handed the glove to Alex and she looked nervous whilst doing so "the thing about gloves" Alex said as he studied it more closely "they always come in pairs"

"They do" Faith nodded "but, I lost the other one" she paused and then said "a long time ago, I don't even know where it is now" she then looked at the glove that Alex was holding and said "but that's all I have"

"You're giving me this?" Alex asked her this out of curiosity as to why Faith would give her such a dangerous item "why?" At this Faith scowled at him and looked at Sky

"I'm not giving it you, Avatar" she snapped and Alex flinched back, out of more surpirse than hurt "I'm giving it him" she directed this at Sky "when this is all over"

"We're gonna need it" Sky said looking at the gauntlet he walked over to face Alex and said "besides I don't think Death is gonna stay scared for long" he smiled at his own accomplishment to which Faith had to step in and say

"Did you really think you could scare Death of so easy?" at this Sky gave Faith an awkward expression "it was me who he was scared of" she walked over to face Sky "not you"

"Why is he so scared of you"

"I beat him" Faith said simply "I Beat him" she looked around at the group "we've delayed him, he's gonna come back and when he does, it'll be at the full height of his ability" she stopped and took a deep breath at what she was about to say "the last time Death struck he took 12 souls in my village before he could be fully powered"

"And you stopped him" Ahsoka guessed "with that?"

"Yes" Faith said "and if we don't stop Death now, he's not just gonna kill this world, but every other world" when she said this she allows what she said to sink in. And it clearly scared the Avatar. Whatever scared him can't be good. Death was the monster that took Sky's girlfriend away. Faith couldn't allow that to happen to anyone else.

"There's another matter we need to attend to" Alex said and he looked at Ahsoka "it concerns you"

"Me?" Ahsoka walked forward to her boyfriend and wanted to know more "why?"

"It concerns your mother" Alex said "the woman who cause me to regenerate"

"My mother's alive?" Ahsoka gasped in shock "I had no idea" at this Alex gave her an all ward expression that said that's all you got from that.

"Yes" he said instead "you're mother's alive" he walked forward to her "we need to speak with her"

"Not you" Faith said looking at Alex and Alex looked at her strangely "well she's already seen you and me, so maybe sending in her own daughter, might be the best option"

"Someone else needs to go"

"I'll go" the person who said this was Sky "I'll keep her safe" Alex looked at his half brother funny and wondered what exactly what it was he was planning, but couldn't see any point in arguing, so he agreed

"it's settled then" Alex said "Sky will go with Ahsoka to see her mother, to see if she kind find out some more answers" he looked at anyone to object but when no one did, he smiled and pulled a lever on the TARDIS console...


	8. Chapter 7: Ahsoka and Sky

Chapter 7: Ahsoka and Sky

* * *

The TARDIS landed at it's destination and all Ahsoka could think about was the fact that her own mother was still alive, after all these years, and she was about to meet her, she felt a rush of joy in finding out this information and yet at the same time she felt all the more nervous for it. Half it was because she didn't know what to say when she met her and half of it was to nerves.

"Hey" Alex said when he saw her worried expression "don't worry you're gonna do fine" at this Ahsoka silently laughed because clearly this new version of her boyfriend wasn't right in the head "you nervous?" He was asking the obvious question she knew but she couldn't help but laugh. Alex didn't care, Alex could listen to that laughter all day.

"Nervous" Ahsoka answered when she stopped laughing "terrified" she looked at her boyfriend and into his newly healed eyes, they still remained that shade of blue "you name it" she took a deep breath and calmed her thoughts and her own mind. She then kissed him on the lips and it felt nice. The kiss lasted five minutes before they pulled away "yeah" Ahsoka sighed and at this Alex said nervously.

"Yeah what?"

"Still you" Ahsoka said smiling "still the same old Alex I fell in love with" she smiled and hugged him "don't go to far" at this Alex laughed and said

"I'll be fine" Ahsoka couldn't help but figure that there was still something on his mind, because whenever he said something liked teis, there was always something else on his mind. But she dismissed the thought. Eventually they were pulled away by Sky who was getting tired of waiting.'

"Alright" Sky sighed "come on lovebirds, break it up" he looked at Ahsoka and tossed her something which she caught, it was the familiar TARDIS key "we'll need this" Ahsoka walked forward to Sky and she looked back at Alex who smiled at her. She smiled back, she knew he was sending her a private message, I love you, she whispered it baked to him and with that, they stepped out of the doors and into a cave.

"Wonderful' Sky said sarcastically when he saw the surrounding that he was in "another cave, I just love caves" he then led on without saying another word. Ahsoka looked behind her as the TARDIS vanished behind her and she got a last good look at it, and regegretted not saying any more words to her boyfriend.

She looked at Sky and wondered whether or not to ask him the question she'd been dying to ask "Sky?" She said instead "why did you decide to come with me?" At this Sky turned and looked at her as if contemplating something "I mean you must hate me, especially after Darlene's death, so why come?"

"You need to be kept safe," Sky said and this answer surprised her but when Sky went serious it was never for a good reason, on,y his own, did his plan have to do something with her, what exactly had Faith promised him and how was she going to do whatever it was that Sky wanted "enough questions" Sky said which silenced her all together "we're nearly there"

"How can you tell?" Ahsoka said curiously to which Sky smiled and said sarcastically

"Gut instinct" he stopped and turned back down another cave in which Ahsoka followed him down, even though she hated to admit it, even to herself, like Sky, Ahsoka had also hated caves, she had been down enough of them on her adventures with Alex in the first place. Caves she thought to herself, why did it have to be caves? "We're here" Sky said seriously, and he wasn't joking, when they stopped they stood facing a large hut.

The hut looked like it had been lived in for ages and there was smoke coming out of it's chimney, but it looked old fashioned and terrible "you sure this is the place?" Ahsoka asked Sky to which he looked at her

"When have I ever let you down?"

"You seriously want me to answer that question?" Ahsoka fired back to which Sky said nervously

"No" Sky said and he chuckled "let's go and meet your mother" he then continued forward leaving Ahsoka wondering whether or not to follow on after him.


	9. Chapter 8: Old Friend

Chapter 8: Old Friend

* * *

Back in the TARDIS, Alex was constantly running things through his head, the encounter with Death, the return of Sky and meeting his new allies, sure Faith and Constantine were great, but in the back of his mind, he missed the old Team Avatar and how much they meant to him. Ahsoka was still here, Darlene wasn't. That was the difference.

What Alex wouldn't give for one more moment with his old friend again, just to even see her would be a great chance to say how sorry he was for all that had happened. He looked onto the screen and watched as Sky and Ahsoka entered the hut and thought to himself, why was this all happening now?

And to him of all people, there was a time when he thought he could never speak to Ahsoka, and his relationship with her had progressed so dramatically that they were now romanticly involved, Jedi were not allowed to fall in love because they formed attachments. Attachments led to the dark side according to Master Yoda and the Jedi Code.

However seeing as Alex was 3 unique things in one, he decided it was better not to question why he had been let off against that rule. For one he felt tired and angry, angry at Faith for making the prophecy in which got Darlene killed. He went up to his bedroom leaving Faith and Constantine talking to each other.

Alex needed to be alone right now which gave him a good time to think about the more recent events that had gone on in his life. He studied the picture on the wall and smiled. It was the day Darlene has just become a member of Team Avatar and they celebrated.

Weird that it was still here, Alex thought, given the circumstances, he wondered why he had kept it, maybe it was sentimentle value or that he missed Darlene, he could never tell what was going through his mind. They all looked so young back then even Ahsoka.

"I remember that day" said a familair voice and Alex almost dropped the picture when he heard it, it couldn't be, she was dead, so how could she be speaking to him even now. He turned around and saw her, Darlene like she usually was. Tall and slim and very attractive.

Alex wondered why she didn't hide it, but he gasped when he saw her "Darlene?" He said and he walked forward to actually see her "how?" He stammered in confusion and Darlene smiled, the same familair smile that she always had. Oddly enough Alex didn't find this weird at all. With all he'd been through, for a moment with Darlene or her spirit he would've given just about anything.

He couldn't help it, he hugged her or tried to and was surprised that he could actually touch her,, when Alex did this Darlene laughed and said it's good to see you too, old friend" she then let go of him then went to sit on the bed "as to why I'm here, my spirit at least, I'm here to give you a message and a warning"

"Does it have to be a message?" Alex asked smiling at her and he couldn't believe he was actually talking to Darlene, even if it was her ghost. "Scratch that, how am I even talking to you?"

"That's the million dollar question isn't it" Darlene said with that same sense of humour Alex remembered her having, it was good to hear it again even though he never understood why, "short version" Darlene explained "your the Avatar, you're the bridge between the Spirit World, and the normal world"

"And that means?"

"Basically you can talk to just about any spirit you want to" Darlene said smiling "and those of your past lives" she stood up of the bed and said happily "man it's so good to see you," she looked sad when she said this and then "I wish I could do this more often, but it's a one time thing"

"For whatever it's worth" Alex said smiling "I would've given anything to see you" at this Darlene smiled and said

"Yeah" she laughed "well, here I am, anything you want to ask me?"

"You said you had a messssge? And a warning?" At this Darlene sighed and walked forward to him, she had a very serious look on her face which wasn't good at all, she always joked about something and whenever she went serious, it had to be something bad. Like end of the world bad.

"The Resssurection Gauntlet" When Darlene said this Alex had to take a double step, how could Darlene know about that, scratch that how was she even here in the first place.

"You know about the gauntlet?"

"Yes and no" Darlene was always so vague when it came to the answers. "From what I do know about it," she sighed and said "you can't let Sky use it"

"Why?"

"Trust me, I know what my ex boyfriend is planning" Darlene said in a serious tone "and trust me, it's not good, for you and Ahsoka" she hesitated but then continued "if you want your relationship to continue, never and I mean never let Sky use that gauntlet"

"I think I get what you're saying" Alex said not getting what she was saying after all "but what's Sky planning that's so terrible" he never found out though, because at that moment Faith came in and said

"Alex?" Alex turned around and saw Faith looking very confused at what she saw, "who?" She stammered "were you talking to?" Alex looked back and saw that Darlene's spirit had vanished leaving him alone with Faith.

"An old friend" Alex said simply and he put his hand on Faith's shoulder and led her out of the room, without looking back...


	10. Chapter 9: In the Hut

Chapter 9: In the Hut

* * *

As Ahsoka entered the hut, an uneasy feeling swept over her and she imagined the spirit of Darlene watching here and looking over at Sky, like she was trying to warn her about something, but Ahsoka ignored the feeling and dismissed it as simply her imagination, so she entered with Sky.

When Sky saw what was inside the hut he laughed to himself and said "hmm" he began thinking of ways out should this meeting go wrong in any particular way. Ahsoka had to conceal a gasp when she saw the various pictures of herself scattered around the room, and there were not just pictures, there were hologram videos of herself and Alex, sharing their own romantic moments. She smiled when she saw the memories, but found the place all to creepy.

"Your mother clearly has been keeping an eye on you" Sky said which completly distracted Ahsoka "she's got down all our adventures, and yours it would seem" Sky stared at the photos on the walls and on the desk and looked fondly at them, hidden in the corner was something familiar to him. Something that for once didn't belong to Ahsoka.

"What's that?" Ahsoka asked and Sky turned round completly ignoring what he found, "I'm sorry, but I think I" Sky cut her off when she said this because it was far too painful.

"I gave it to Darlene, just" he faultered on this part because the memory of this was painful "just before she died" turning away from Ahsoka, Sky went to pick up the silver neckless, it symbolised his and Darlene's love together, the neckless was in the form of a heart and Sky put it in his pocket "I thought she lost it" he said quietly to himself.

"Why does my mother have it?" Ahsoka asked him, and she walked towards Sky "I'm sorry" when she said this Sky looked at her curiously and said.

"What?"

"I'm so sorry for you" Ahsoka placed a hand on Sky's shoulder as if to comfort him "but if it's any consolation, Darlene died saving my own life" at this Sky took Ahsoka's arm of his shoulder and walked away from her "I know you hate me, you have a pretty good reason to"

"It should've been you" Sky muttered but Ahsoka heard him clearly, she didn't need to know how much Sky hated her, because she already knew this. "It should've been you that died, that day" was it her imagination or was Sky actually crying? Ahsoka had never heard him cry before, much less seen him.

He always seemed so happy when he was Darlene but after she died, he became more closed off, more hateful, more alone, Ahsoka didn't feel sorry for him, in fact she pitied him, for going through all this. "I'm sorry" she said again and she tried to hug Sky but Sky snapped at her

"IT SHOULD'VE BEEN YOU!" He pushed Ahsoka onto the ground and when Sky did this and Ahsoka couldn't look at him, when Sky realised what he'd done, he gasped and said "Ahsoka, I" he stammered trying to find the right words "I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me" he reached a hand out to help Ahsoka up but she said

"Stay away from me" Ahsoka said getting herself up "I'm calling Alex, this was a terrible idea" she tried to reach for her comlink, but found it was missing, she tried for her pockets but couldn't find it there either "my comlink," she looked at Sky who was smirking at her "where's my comlink, Sky?"

"Oh you mean this?" Sky said taking out a tiny device and breaking it "I'm sorry I didn't know what it was," he was just being sarcastic and Ahsoka didn't like him when he was like this.

"I need to speek to my boyfriend"

"He can't help, he's got his own problems to deal with" Sky said and he laughed "we're going to do this ourselves, and by the way, you may wanna check out the security" Ahsoka did so and saw in one of the holograms that an adult Togruta female was heading straight towards the hut "we're gonna have company"

"My mother," Ahsoka gasped when she saw her "she's" when she turned to Sky she said "what are you doing?" At this Sky chuckled and said

"Improvising" When he said this Ahsoka didn't know what to think, because with Sky that either meant it was a good thing or a bad thing..,


	11. Chapter 10: Quid Pro Quo

Chapter 10: Quid Pro Quo

* * *

Whilst Ahsoka was in her situation with Sky, Alex, Faith and Constantine were drawing up the battle plans in the TARDIS. Faith's ability to see the future was not holding up for them, because as she explained to them "it's cloudy, give it time" which was all she could say.

Alex couldn't blame her after all, he kept wondering how the hell the spirit of his long dead friend could even talk to him, Alex felt sorry for Faith at that moment because he was put in an impossible situation with what Darlene had said, he never got to finish his thoughts though because Constantine came up from behind him and patted him on the shoulder.

"You alright, mate?" He saw Alex's expression and said "you look like you've seen a ghost" at this Alex couldn't help but laugh and said

"John, you have no idea" he left Constantine to wonder what that meant because, in his line of work, anything was possible, Constantine had spoken with demons, Angels and ghosts, and the look Alex gave him comprised that he had in fact seen a ghost, Constantine wondered which one "who did you see?"

"Pardon?"

"When spirits appear it's because they normally want to finish some unfinished business, so tell me, who did you see?"

Alex wondered whether or not he should tell Constantine about this because he was worried that Constantine, mighty think he was crazy, but then again, Constantine dealt with the strange and the mystical so he thought the better of it and told John about seeing the ghost of Darlene.

"Which one was Darlene?"

"My friend" Alex said seriously "she died on Skaro" he had to pause at that memory because he didn't even want to think about that "she warned me about not giving the Resurrection Gauntlet to Sky, said it was a very bad idea" He walked forward to Constantine and said very curiously "does that mean anything to you?"

"No" Constanine lied "although, if she was warning you about it, you may want to listen to her" and at that Cosntaine walked off leaving Alex to wonder just what the hell he meant. As if he wasn't more confused already.

He was cut off from his train of thought again by Faith, who had Alex even all the more curious, if she was on their side, why was she just going to give the gauntlet to Sky in the first place, if he was planning to do something bad with it, why was she agreeing with it.

"I couldn't help but think" Faith said and Alex noticed that she wasn't holding her deck of cards anymore, she seemed to have got rid of them, however Alex thought he saw the same old familair card glint out of her jacket. "If the future is set, why do we change it?"

"Because if we don't" Alex said smiling "who will?" He stepped forward and asked the question he'd been wanting to ask ever since the encounter with Darlene "why are you giving Sky the Ressurection Gauntlet?" When Alex asked this question, Faith stopped and took out her deck again.

So it was a perminate thing for her to do that. She always did this when she got nervous or like she always said to him, passing the time "it's none of your business" with that Faith walked away and looked side to side to check that no one was listening in "why are you so interested anyway?"

"Because whatever my brother is planning with it" Alex said to her "it can't be good"

"He said he wanted to change!" Faith snapped at him "all he wanted, to do was change, ever since that day" at this she stopped and realised what Alex meant "the day Darlene died" she gasped as she realised what she was about to do, or would've done "you're right, I can't give him the gauntlet"

"Why?" Alex asked curiously "what is it about that gauntlet?"

"It can can do more than just make you immortal" she hesitated and said "that's as far as I'm going let's just leave it at that," she walked away from Alex and said "I was foolish to have faith in him, that's ironic"

"You can't always have faith in the bad people" Alex said trying to give him advice "how do you know so much about Sky anyway?"

"He came to me" Faith said "during Darlene's funeral" so that's where he was, Alex thought, Alex had wondered where Sky was during Darlene's funeral, he had missed it "asked me for answers, mainly about Ressurection"

"Sky was always obsessed with that stuff"

"It's more than that" Faith said and this got Alex curious, he wanted to know what Sky was planning he just wanted to know, so he could stop him "you ever here the saying Quid Pro Quo?"

"It's Latin" Alex said and Faith gave him a curious look "been brushing up" Alex explained "it means" and Faith said something that haunted him for years to come.

"Something for something" Faith said "mainly, a life for a life"

"Resurrection" Alex gasped and he wondered who or what Sky could be planning to bring back, and who he planned to sacrifice...


	12. Chapter 11: The New Team Avatar

Chapter 11: The New Team Avatar

* * *

Alex immediately reached for the comlink at his side, he was worried about Ahsoka and what Sky might've done with her. In Sky's current state nothing good could come out of this. He was sure he knew Sky's plan but unsure what he would do to stop him. Alex switched on the comlink and spoke into it.

"Ahsoka?" Nothing, no answer, when this happened Alex spoke again and more clearly this time "Ahsoka, are you there?" No answer, he threw the comlink to the ground in frustration. He looked at Faith and said "this, this is all on you!" Faith stepped forward and said

"I had no idea what your brother intended to do!" She snapped and Alex didn't flinch, Faith and her prophecies didn't scare him anymore, not even the one he kept hidden. "I thought your brother was using the gauntlet for good intentions" Alex had nothing to say to this.

In fact he couldn't think of anything to say, because while this was going on, his girlfriend was probably in imminent danger from Sky, the Cult and Death itself.

"Look," Faith sighed exasperated "let's just take a minute here, yes it was stupid of me, to even give Sky the Ressurection Gauntlet, but I was only doing it because I was told to" What she had just said, made Alex curious, curious enough to ask this question himself.

"Who the hell told you to do that?"

"It doesn't matter" Faith said dismissively "all that matters is that she told me to do so, she said it might help restore some of Sky's humanity in him" she paused and carried on "who am I kidding, the guy barley has any left, since Darlene died he's been acting weird"

"Weirder than usual?" Alex asked sarcasticly and Faith gave him a look that said Seriously? Alex backed away from Faith when he saw that expression, it looked scary on her. He gave her one hard look and after a while they came to an agreement "so what the hell do I do?"

"Do what you normally do" Faith smiled at him and Alex couldn't,t help but smile back, it was like when Darlene was with them, Darlene and Ahsoka were the only two people in Alex's life that could ever make him smile, and he was grateful for that, because now that Darlene was gone, he had another person that could make him smile.

When the conversation stopped Alex and Faith headed back to the console, room where John Constantine was waiting for them, "aye aye" he said when he noticed them and Alex couldn't help but laugh "what's happened then?" He just finished up a cigerette and Alex let him.

He figured why not because they were all probably gonna die anyway, after facing Sky and Death, who could blame him?

"Sky has her" Faith said, when she said this John looked confused but understood what was going on "Sky has Ahsoka, we're not sure for what exactly"

"The basic thing" Alex said "is that we're gonna rescue her" at this Constantine smiled and said.

"Now you're talking" he walked forward and faced them both "defeat the evil villains, save the damsel" he looked at Alex who looked away in embarrassment. He didn't like that word "my kind of thing" Constantine smiled "I said I had other problems to deal with, ya know what?"

"What?"

"Screw those problems, those problems can wait"

At this Alex smiled and said "our group needs a name" at this he looked at Faith and Constantine, and he thought that the spirit of Darlene was watching him from way in the back of the console room, and he was right, he could see the wisp of familair black hair that she always had.

"Alex?" Faith said when she saw him smiling, she looked in his direction and asked curiously "what are you?"

"Leave him be Faith" Constantine said smiling and he looked at Alex too and said "I see her" at this Alex looked at Constantine and smiled and whispered

"Thank you"

"No problem" Constantine smiled and then he said seriously "this new name, what are you gonna call this band?"

"I've been thinking" Alex said smiling and he looked straight at Darlene who smiled at him "in honor of my friend, Darlene, we should call ourselves Team Avatar"

"Why Team Avatar?" Asked Faith and Alex looked at her.

"It's what she always used to call us" he looked in Darlene's direction again and then stepped forward to the console, knowing where he wanted to go, he flexed his fingers and began typing in the coordinates "Geronimo" Alex said silently as the TARDIS took off into flight.

As Darlene watched her friend she couldn't help but say "that's my Alex" and then she vanished leaving no trace that she was ever there in the first place..,


	13. Chapter 12: Mother and Daughter

Chapter 12: Mother and Daughter

* * *

Ahsoka watched on in awe and shock as Sky watched her mother enter the room, she looked just like Ahsoka and couldn't even believe she was still alive, when she saw her, she couldn't help it, her eyes filled with tears and she ran across from the room to her mother.

"Mom!" She yelled out and her mother gasped both from surprise and shock of seeing her daughter alive and well. Ahsoka hugged her mother which lasted pretty long and Sky couldn't help but feel bored by watching, "I knew it, I knew you were alive!" Ahsoka said happily. She looked back at Sky who gave her an expression that said he would kill her.

"Yes yes" Sky said clapping at the performance going on in front of him "we're all very happy that Mommie dearest is alive" he looked at Ahsoka's mother and smiled, Ahsoka wasn't sure but that look he gave her mother unsettled her "honestly, Mrs Tano" Sky said walking up to her.

Mrs Tano let go of Ahsoka and looked at her daughter uneasily, "it's such an honor to meet you, you know" Sky looked at both Mrs Tano and Ahsoka and smiled "you two look almost exactly alike, though I didn't think you've made a very good impression on her to say the least"

Sky walked around the hut and picked up a photo of a young Ahsoka and smiled, he put it down and looked back and faced them "here we are at last," he pulled up a chair and sat down on it "mother and daughter, together again"

"I'm sorry" Mrs Tano said in a soft voice, she sounded completly calm as well "I don't" she looked at Ahsoka as if asking for an explaination as to why this strange person was in her hut. "Daughter, who is this?"Ahsoka was just about to speak but Sky interrupted her by laughing and said "oh yes, how rude of me, I don't suppose you know who I am" he looked around the room and said "I'm not in any of these pictures,"

He put his hands in his pockets and then walked forward to Mrs Tano "my name is Sky, I'm the Avatar's brother""The Avatar?" Mrs Tano said as if recognising his name, she looked at Ahsoka and said "you're beloved?" Ahsoka nodded and didn't say anything as she was too nervous around Sky and her mother, but mainly her nerves were focused on Sky "the person i shot, 5 days ago" she looked at Sky and then back at Ahsoka "this is his brother?"

"Half brother if you want to get technical" Sky said smiling "I don't suppose you got any of that little bit of important information" he smiled and chuckled to himself "then again, most people don't know that themselves" he reached into his pockets and pulled out a tiny device.

"Is that?" Ahsoka asked knowing what the device was.

"A tracker?" Sky suggested and she was right, it was a tracker but of his own design, with that little peice of technology he could get any people to come to the location he was in or out, any person he wanted. "It's a device of my own making" Sky said smiling "and truth be told, I didn't actually plan and coming here and helping my brother"

"Then why did you come here?" Ahsoka said getting very nervous, judging from the look on Sky's face, she had a good reason right now to be nervous.

"That" Sky said "is a question to be answered another day" he put the device down and switched it on "any moment now" Sky muttered to himself "they'll be coming" He smiled when he finished his sentance and Ahsoka and Mrs Tano both caught the last words that Sky said.

"You mean?"

"The Cult that worships Death?" Sky asked sarcastically "yeah I do" and as if on cue the door of the hut burst open and thousands of Togruta men and women in robes came pouring in, their silent leader in the middle of the fray.

"Why did you summon them!" Mrs Tano asked suddenly very afraid "they will only bring Death itself!""

"Oh honey please" Sky said smiling walking towards the cult "I face death on a regular basis" he looked at the cult leader and nodded "take them if you like, just remember our deal still stands" the leader nodded and two Togruta's took Ahsoka and her mother hostage and dissapeared.

Leaving only Sky and the rest of the cult in the room "so," Sky said "now that we're alone, why do you need them in the first place?"

The leader spoke for the first time and when he did his voice gave Sky the chills "it is written" and with that he and the Cult simply vanished leaving Sky to wonder what the hell he meant, not wasting any more time thinking about it, Sky walked out of the hut as if nothing ever happened.


	14. Chapter 13: Ghosts of the Past

Chapter 13: Ghosts of the Past

* * *

When the TARDIS landed outside the hut, all Alex could think of was what if he was too late and something had happened to Ahsoka and her mother, if that had happened, he just couldn't know how he could live with himself. It was Darlene all over again, he was loosing it. He needed to see if Ahsoka was alright. He needed to face his brother and stop whatever plan he had in mind. Even if it had to do with resurrecting somebody.

"Need help?" Faith asked when she stepped outside of the TARDIS, she was dressed in black while Constantine dressed in his usual clothes that consisted of a brown jacket, white t shirt, black trousers and a red tie. His blonde hair shone in the dark and he looked like he was ready for anything "you don't know what's in there"

"Actually" Alex said looking back at the hut "I think I do" he looked back at Faith and John and said "and I need to go do this alone" when Alex said this Faith said

"No!"

"I'm sorry Faith, but it's something I had to do"

"You're my friend, I will not let you do this" Faith turned to Constantine and said "tell him we won't let him do this," when Constantine chuckled she asked curiously "what?, what's so funny?"

"It's nice" he lit up a cigarette again and blew some smoke "that even though you barely know this guy, you just called him your friend," once he was finished with the cigarette he put it down and stomped on it to put the light out "honestly, I just can't figure you out sometimes"

"We're his friends" Faith said angrily "we're not going to let him do something this stupid"

"He's capable of doing things for himself, even though you're not anymore still look it, you're still a twelve year old girl, Faith" Alex was surprised that Constantine was even defending him, him of all people "we all know the Avatar can defended himself, even though he's probably too stupid to admit that he needs our help" there's that sense of humour.

"You guys don't have to do anything" Alex said "just keep watch for me, I'll be 3, 5 minutes tops"

"That's what worries me" Faith said her arms folded in total disagreement, for a while nothing was said until Alex eventually won the little argument that was going on between them ."go" Faith sighed in exasperation "don't blame us if you get killed" she took out her tarot deck and began reading it.

"3 to 5 minutes" Alex said taking the deck of her and looking her in the eyes "that's all, I promise"

"People always say that" Faith said muttering to herself, when she saw Alex holding the deck of cards, she flinched because it was so weird for her to see anyone but her holding the deck "be careful with those"

"Why?" Alex said looking at the cards, there was nothing special about them, they just looked like an ordinary deck "what's so special about these?" When he gave her back the cards, Faith smiled.

"Thank you" she said softly "they belonged to my father" at this Alex didn't know what to say because at that moment he decided that he was wasting valuable time "I mean I suppose we all have our own ghosts of the past to face" what Faith said had Alex curious and he wanted to know what she meant "come back safe"

Alex nodded and without looking back at her, he walked forward and walked straight into the hut, leaving Faith and John completely alone.

With the two of them on guard duty, Faith supposed she better have the time to pass, she looked at her cards and then as if almost not noticing it, a tear streaked down her eye as she held onto them.

"Those cards" Constantine said slowly "you never told me they belonged to him"

"They're the only thing I have left" Faith said and she let the tears fall...


	15. Chapter 14: Heroes and Villains

Chapter 14: Heroes and Villains

* * *

When Alex walked inside the hut. He felt an uneasy presence as if Death lingered over him. But it was more than that because the presence was stronger, the presence of the Dark Side. The Hut was empty, only the pictures of Ahsoka remained, Ahsoka and her mother were missing. He knew this was going to happen. He groaned in frustration and he threw some of the pictures on the floor.

"Damn it, Ahsoka" Alex said to himself and he looked around the hut to find clues "where the hell are you?" no answer because Ahsoka wasn't there "why did I ever think to trust my brother?" Alex muttered to himself. And then the strangest thing happened because when he wasn't expecting it, an answer came from a familiar voice. A very familiar voice

"Because you believed he could have a second chance" this voice was more calmer than it usually was, as if he didn't act mentally stable. Ever since Darlene's death Sky had been acting very weird. Alex figured that it was probably due to the grief that he was going through. But he thought better of it, Alex had no idea what his brother was going through.

When he turned around and faced his brother he did so without thinking "whoa" said Sky raising his hands up in mock surrender as Alex walked towards him. At least Alex assumed they were a mock surrender. Alex couldn't tell with his brother nowadays.

Some days he was good, some days, well you get the idea as Alex rushed towards his brother he grabbed Sky by the throat without thinking and said very calm "where are they?" OK Alex thought that was scary even for himself, and when he heard Sky chuckling he looked away and let go of him.

"It feels good doesn't it?" Sky said chuckling and partly coughing "you had that power, you could've killed me" He straightened himself up and said curiously "why didn't you do that?"

"Because I think I can help you" Alex said "even though what you've done can never can never be erased" he stopped himself when he said that because he was just forming a very important theory. But when Sky spoke he was regretting to spare his brother's life "though I may be regetting that"at this Sky laughed and said

"He's the thing" Sky said laughing and walking next to him "you can't kill me" he stared at Alex looking him straight in the eye "no matter how much you want to, you can't kill me" he straightened his clothes and said "my own enemy can't even kill me"

"What makes you so sure that I am your enemy?"

"Because the prophecy says so"

"Prophecies are never fully clear"

"Even so, you still are far to scared to admit it, you enjoy playing the hero" at this Sky chuckled and said "funny words those: Heroes and Villains" he looked at Alex and said "you know what's funny about those particular words?"

"What?"

"You can never tell which is which" he walked away from Alex and said "so which are you? Hero or Villain?"

"Hero" Alex said determined that that was the answer Sky wanted "any day. Now where's Ahsoka and her mother?" at this Sky chuckled and said

"With the Cult" Sky said "as part of a deal I had with a certain entity"

"Entity?" Alex said getting very confused, he never thought of Sky as the deal making type "what deal?" at this Sky smiled and said

"Oh you really don't know my own plan do you?"

"No" Alex said "where's the cult?"

"Do you really expect me to break my own deal with Death?" Sky asked his brother, out of part respect mainly out of envy "in order to save your girlfriend?" at this Alex couldn't help but laugh and Sky couldn't help but wonder just what the hell had gotten into his own brother.

"What?" Sky asked when he heard his own brother laughing "what's so funny?"

"Yes" Alex said smiling and he patted a hand around his brother's back "I expect you for once, to do something in your life, be a hero"

"I'm not really cut out to be a hero" Sky said smiling but he could had no choice in the matter once he saw Alex give him a scowl "OK, you know what, screw the whole villain thing, let's do the enemy of my enemy is a friend thing" he took out his hand and said "if you're up to it, let's go save Ahsoka"

"You sure do make up your mind quickly" Alex said shaking Sky's hand reluctantly "even for a normal person"

"Think of it as part of the plan"

"What plan?"

"Exactly" Sky said smiling and Alex wondered what the hell he had just gotten himself into...


	16. Chapter 15: An Unlikely Alliance

Chapter 15: An Unlikely Alliance

* * *

When Alex and Sky exited the hut and Constantine saw them together he said "whoa whoa whoa" he raised his hands ready for a fight and said "what the hell are you doing?" he remembered that this was Alex's half brother and said "even though he's your brother"

"Half brother" Sky corrected, he always got sick and tired of doing this kind of thing "seriously, this is getting boring" and he looked at John and said "who the hell are you again?" at this John ignored him and when Sky looked at Faith he smiled and said "hello old friend"

"I wouldn't exactly call you a friend" Faith said getting angrily "what the hell are you doing with him?" she directed this at Alex and she gave him an angry look in which he had to back away, whenever Faith gave him looks like that, it scared the hell out of him, and not in a good way.

"Yes, I get your confused" Alex said looking at the stunned faces of them both "you and me both, but I think we need to put our differences aside." He looked at Sky who smirked in the background, he himself couldn't believe what was going on. "If we're going to defeat Death, defeat the Cult and save Ahsoka and her mother"

"What he's basically saying is" Sky said "the enemy of my enemy is my friend" he smiled at Alex who didn't smile back mainly out of regret for sparing him earlier because he didn't know what his half brother was up to and or if this was just another ploy set by him.

And whatever Sky's plan was, Alex would have to deal with it later or another day, because he was getting tired of getting more questions than answers, it seemed no matter what happened in his life, things would not stop being intersting. "Plus" Sky said smiling "I know where the Cult are operating"

"You" Alex said looking at his brother in awe "you never told us that before" at this Sky smiled at the thought of finally having something interesting to take part in, besides his own mysterious plan of course, his deal with Death only went so far. It didn't say anything about making temporary alliances along the way.

"Cause you never had any of the slightest interests" Sky said and he walked forward in the middle of the group, he mock saluted Constantine and then pulled out something from his pocket, a square shaped device with a screen that covered the whole device. Alex wondered where he had gotten it.

"As I was going through my mourning" Sky explained and no one ignored him because they were too fascinated by this tiny little device "or what you would call my version of mourning" he smiled and said "what a funny way to remember somebody you loved" he looked at Alex and then back at the device "anyway, I came across this little beauty," he switched the device on and a map appeared.

It wasn't much more a map, more like a holo map, but it showed the entire planet Shili and where they were, buy marking them with tiny red dots "a holo map" Sky explained for those who did not know. "Showing everything and everything on this planet, and I was lucky enough, to track the entire Cult down"

"I would hardly call it luck" Faith said looking at the map in amazement "you stole this I'm assuming?" Sky gave her a scowl and said

"Can't you actually consider the fact that I'm actually a nice person?" When he said this Alex couldn't help but laugh, hearing those words come out of his half brother's mouth made it all the more funny "what? In my own way, I guess I am"

"You call threatening my girlfriend being nice?" Alex said sarcastically and for once he actually meant his sarcasm "actually forget that whole statement, you've only been in this for yourself"

"Oh" Sky said sounded genuinely hurt "you know brother, in your new regeneration, you're kind of a dick" at this Alex smiled and said

"No better than you"

"Excellent" Sky said smiling "tell you what then" he switched the holo map off and everyone watched as he sat down and explained what he was going to do and how he was going to do it "we save your girlfriend, we defeat Death" when he said this he looked at Faith and smiled "and when Faith gives me what she's promised, I'll tell you my whole evil plan" he chuckled at this part "though I doubt it's not entirely evil"

"Fair point" Alex said and he walked over to face his brother who smirked at him "one condition, I use the gauntlet and you tell me your plan" At this Sky said simply

"I see no harm in that" he stood up and shook his hand "deal?"

"Deal" Alex said again and then they went back to forming a plan, Faith meanwhile was not overtly fond of this idea, as it could turn out to be either very good or very bad at this point with Alex and Sky, who the hell knew?


	17. Chapter 16: Family Matters

Chapter 16: Family Matters

* * *

When Ahsoka woke up, she woke up tied to a chair, and couldn't help but think that she had been in this supought of situation before "why does this always happen to me?" She muttered to herself, once her vision got better she made sense of her surroundings and found that she was in a dark room, with white walls all draped in the color black, the color of Death.

Which she supposed made sense what with the Cult worshipping Death for some reasons she couldn't possibly understand, and then she jumped when she heard the sound of someone breathing, it was faint though you could barelyhear it "Mom?" Ahsoka whispered "is, is that you?"

She tried to get a better sense of her surroundings but found nothing of value, she tried to reach for her Lightsabers, but realised her hands were still tied to the chair and had forgotten that the Togruta cult leader had taken away her own Lightsabers, again she hated it when that happened.

"Mom!" She said again but more loudly this time and when an answer came she sighed in relief.

"Ahsoka?" Her mother said in a terrified voice "is that you? What's going on" OK that one was a tough question, because Ahsoka had no idea what the hell was going on to begin with, she had no idea why Sky had suddenly turned on her and given her away to the cult. Even though she had no idea, she was going to find out once she got free of this one way or another.

Even if that meant killing the bastard "I don't know" she said honestly "but if we can find out what's going on, that's going to be one hell of a reward"

"I can't see clearly" said her mother in that terrified voice "it's too dark" and as if on que the entire room filled with a bright piercing light, almost blinding Ahsoka in the process, even though that had to increase the effect of scaring them, it didn't work for Ahsoka and she wasn't scared of these things anymore.

What she was scared of, was the thousands of robed Togruta's that had now just entered the room, she was sick of this cult and wanted to stop them. She looked for the leader and found him as always standing in front of the massive row of robed Togruta's, the leader whoever he was, was talking with the shadow of Death.

Ahsoka couldn't quite make out the voices, but whatever they were saying, it wasn't good, for her or her mother . Once the leader and Death had finished talking, the black smoke vanished and Ahsoka couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. Throughout her strange adventures with Alex she had never imagined encountering something as powerful as this.

This was Death itself and this was her and Alex's biggest challenge yet. She never imagined as to how she could beat this thing, but if anybody, anybody had a way of figuring these things out. It would be her boyfriend, The Avatar always came up with a plan. No matter what the stakes.

The leader turned to face the Cult and waved his hand and the Cult exited to the room leaving only Ahsoka and her mother inside the brightly lit room, and she had to admit, seeing the room with all but 3 people inside, made it feel all the more creepy, and creepy didn't cover it.

For a whole five minutes nothing was said until the leader spoke in that voice that gave Ahsoka the chills, no one not even Davros leader of the Daleks could make her that scared and she herself had met the guy, but the Togruta leader seemed different from Davros. Even his ways were different.

And yet they all felt very familair to her, as if she was drawn to this particular leader "so" said the leader in his creepy voice, clearly he must be using a voice changer device, to hide his voice, nobody could sound that creepy "here we are, together at last" he stared at Ahsoka and her mother and chuckled.

Ahsoka's mother sounded like she wanted to cry, it was as if she knew this person, whoever she was "please" she begged and that wasn't right "you don't have to do this"

"I have every right to do this" snapped the leader and her mother flinched back, it was so weird seeing her like this, Ahsoka thought, even the leader made her scared and she didn't know who he was.

"You seem like you know this guy" Ahsoka said to her mother and then her mother shook her head, like she was trying to get a message across "Mom? Who is he?" Her miter was shaking her head more frantically now: Then all of a sudden the led ear took out a weapon and stabbed her mother before she even speak.

When he did this Ahsoka screamed and after he was done killing her mother, he removed his hood and wiped the blood off his blade "My dear Ahsoka" said the leader in a strange but familiar, voice he turned round and said "you should all but know your own father" when he turned his head, it was her father, when Ahsoka saw him, she gasped in both shock and horror...


	18. Chapter 17: Death's Door

Chapter 17: Death's Door

* * *

As the group walked towards the cave enterence that Sky was sure lead to Ahsoka's whereabouts he stopped and laughed "guards" he whispered and he drew hand gestures to send a message to the others, though this seemed unnecessary because what Alex saw were more than just simply guards. It looked like the entire Cult had been assembled outside along with the black robed figure that was Death himself.

Faith gasped in shock when she saw this and backed away almost in fear. "I've never seen him, this powerful before" she gasped and she tried to run away, but Constantine stopped her, OK, this was now getting far too serious, Alex thought, if Faith was scared of Death, how could anyone beat him. Truth be honest Alex wasn't entirely sure that they could beat Death. He was just far too powerful.

"You've faced this guy before" Constantine said trying to reassure her "you know I have faith in you, Faith," Faith looked at John reminded Alex of how a daughter might look at her own father, and for that Alex kind of felt a little jealous about that kind of relationship, he had never known his real father, and wondered if he was still out there somewhere. "Just be true to yourself and believe you can beat him."

She reached for her cards and then John took them away "hey!" Faith snapped as she always looked at these cards for reassurance. At this John smiled and said

"You don't always have to keep looking at those bloody cards for help" he looked at Alex and Sky "besides you have us, your friends" he looked at Sky untrusting, mainly because he didn't like that and mainly he was worried what might happen after he left the group.

"I suppose your right" Faith said and a this John smiled and walked in front of the group. When eveyone got together the battle plan had begun.

"Is everybody sure on what they're about to do?" Asked Constantine and with that everyone else nodded, he nodded back and soda "well then, this is it, now assuming we all make it out of here alive. Which we probably won't we'll meet back here in probably an hour, two hours tops"

"If we're all still here" Alex said and at that, he got up and left with Constantine, leaving Sky alone with Faith, who smiled at her like he was just thinking up a brilliant plan.

"You know what?" Sky asked her and Faith had to look at him strangely, whatever he was up to it couldn't be good. And conceding Sky, that was never an option "I've just had the most clever idea" he ran straight forward to where Death was standing and this was probably the most stupidest thing he ever did.

Scracth that, this was the stupidest thing he did. Faith watched crouched from behind a small rock where she watched the action unfold, Sky stood there smugly facing Death with the army of Togruta's backing him. This looked like child's play compared to him. When Death saw Sky the first thing he said was "you"

"Really?" Sky said sarcastically "is that all you can say?" He faced the Togruta's and still had that same smug smile as if he knew what was happening, calmly Faith waited for the signal in which she was supposed to jump out and defeat Death "you? Ya know I just don't think that's how you greet an old friend"

"We are not friends" Death said and he walked towards Sky "and here you come, just knocking at my door" Death chuckled at this and said "like the coward you've always been" at this Sky flinched back and Death continued "I've known you for quite some time, Dark Brother" Death chuckled at this "and whilst our relationship has never been anything but good, I can say this. You have a spark"

"Careful what you say" Sky said and Death raised a hand and almost instantly two Togruta's fell dead at Sky's feet "seriously?" Sky said not caring for the bodies at all "you think I care for a few dead Togruta's. If so you've really lost your touch" Death let out a sound that almost sounded like a growl

"Like you suggested" Death warned "I'd be very careful if I were you, I was the one who took your precious Darlene after all" at this Sky had to flinch back and Death sensed he sensed a weak point he raised his hand again andthe entire Cult fell "a hard spot for you, she didn't go too bravely"

"Don't" Sky said with hatred and it was obvious he still cared for Darlene and it showed, this was a weakness that Death could exploit "you dare"

"You think you scare me?" Death said "I am Death, I am in immortal being, you can never fully defeat me" he faced Sky face to face and looked him straight in the eye "I will never go away" when Death backed away he said "I will be there until the end of time"

"Not this monologue again" Sky sighed and he looked at his watch, that's the signal, Faith thought "besides, I've heard it all before, and you know what?"

"What?" Death asked growling a little

"That deal you made, bit boring" he smiled and said "and I'm running out of ways to stall you" when Sky said this, Death turned round and saw Faith who had just taken her place in Sky's plan.

"You!" Death growled and at this Faith smiled and pressed a few buttons on a small device.

"Me!" She pressed a big red button and all of a sudden a big green portal appeared in the enterence to the cave, dragging everything in it. Sky and Faith made it out in time and they laughed as Death was dragged in, screaming.

When their job was done Faith asked "how the hell did you know that was gonna work?"

"Um" Sky stammered nervously "I didn't" at this Faith gave him a look "you know for such a powerful being he was taking down way too easy" at this Faith couldn't help but think that too. She was absolutely certain that they were going to see Death again, if and when though, she had no idea...


	19. Chapter 18: Sins of the Father

Chapter 18: Sins of the Father

* * *

With Ahsoka staring at the corpse of her dead mother, all she could think to do was think of nothing but bad thoughts for her father and why he had done all this "why?" Ahsoka said through sobs, the death of her mother had really gotten to her and her father had to pay for it "why have you done this?"

"To bring about order" Ahsoka's father snapped "the whole galaxy has been out of balance for eons dear daughter, it won't be long before the battle is brought to Shili" at this Ahsoka couldn't help but wonder what Battle her father had meant and why he was so determined to stop it "I summoned Death, because it was the only option, the only way" he walked towards her and then stroked her cheek "if you could only see"

"I only see a madman" Ahsoka snapped and she pulled away, leaving her father grasping at nothing "you killed my mother, for your own insanity, you summons Death to destroy!" At this Ahsoka's Father laughed and said

"Destroy?" He walked towards the desk and picked up a picture "in your mind you may have seen it, but no, what I've done is for the greater good of my people" was this man seriously her own father, if so she refused to believe it. Ahsoka's father turned back to face her and said "where are they?"

"Who?" Ahsoka asked confused and at that she had nothing else to say to her father "who are you talking about?"

"Your friends" said Ahsoka's father "the ones you've been traveling with"

At this she smiled and leaned in close and said "I'm not gonna tell you a damn thing, you know why?" At this Ahsoka's father stopped and faced her, he chuckled and said

"Why?" He stopped and then said "you will tell me, or be killed"

"You would kill your own daughter?" Ahsoka gasped and she looked away from him "I'm ashamed" when she said this her own father looked astonished "go on, then kill me, because if I know one thing, about the Avatar and my friends, it's this" she closed her eyes and said "they will always have my back"

Her father took out his blade again and raised it straight at Ahsoka who had her eyes shut the entire time "Alex" she whispered crying "I love you" when the blade didn't hit, Ahsoka opened one eye and then she heard a miracle, she didn't care it was a miracle to her

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Alex's own voice, and when she only just couldn't believe it, she believed it, she opened her eyes fully and saw Alex and John Constantine side by side, Alex with his signature cockiness and John with his signature smugness, for once it was good to see even a magician.

"And why not"

"Well" Constantine said smiling "I don't know about me, but you should be more worried about what my friend is gonna do" he lit up a cigarette and looked at them "well don't mind me" he laughed at this and looked at Alex "do your thing" when John said this Alex said to himself

"I'm starting to wonder why I even brought you along"

"If he runs" Constantine said referring to Ahsoka's father "I'll stop him" at this Alex couldn't argue, so he ran to the chair that Ahsoka was tied up in and began to free her, when her father saw what was happening he raised a a blade at Alex and said

"Stop this at once" when Alex turned round and faced Ahsoka's father, he did something completly unexpected, he smiled and laughed, he did this sometimes, but never like this, it was as if he wished he were facing Death right now instead of Ahsoka's Father.

"That is all you can say" Alex said and once Ahsoka was free she got up and folded both her arms together "stop this at once, you know you're supposed to be the leader of an all powerful Cult right?"

"Which I probably sent to their own deaths!" Ahsoka's Father said "it was part of the plan after all" at this Alex raised s finger and Ahsoka's father stopped talking.

"No" Alex said walking to face Ahsoka's father "really not a great plan after all" he smiled and looked at Ahsoka "is no one buying this?"

"Nope" Ahsoka said shaking her head in confusion but realised what Alex was onto and smiled "oh right"

"Will somebody please tell me what the hell is going on?" Asked Constantine out of total confusions he was the only one not in on the whole plan.

"Sins of the father" Alex muttered and he looked up and saw that Ahsoka's father was running "typical," he used the force to slow him down and he tripped up and slipped "you know I have faced enemies before" he walked over to face Ahsoka's father "but you are the lamest of them all"

"I will still have my revenge"

"Yeah yeah, yeah" Alex said "heard all that before," he looked at Ahsoka who stood next to him "Ahsoka, would you care to do the honors?" At this Ahsoka smiled and said

"Gladly" She punched her father in the face and knocked him out "you know after all that build up, I'm a little disappointed" she evoked at Alex and scowled at him but then smiled and laughed "thanks for the trip"

"Well it's not like I planned the whole thing" Alex said "besides we still have a lot more questions than answers"

"Which I'm sure can be answered another day" John said and he put his arms round them before "come on we'd best be getting back" this they could all agree on, Alex planted a Vortex Maniplator on Ahsoka's father's arm and he vanished.

"Where'd you suppose he's going?" Ahsoka asked and at this Alex smiled and said simply

"A place where he can't get out" leaving it up to the imagination they left the room, having enough of Shili and it's entirety...


	20. Chapter 19: Sky's Plan

Chapter 19: Sky's Plan

* * *

As they said their goodbye's to John Constantine, Alex couldn't figure out whether or not that this would be the last time that they would see him again. However that meant that Faith was coming to join them on their adventures and Alex always figured with Darlene gone, they could always use the extra member in Team Avatar. And with her visions, Faith could even help them when things got too complicated.

It had helped them in the past and Alex was glad, even though he wa still coming to terms with his new regeneration and figured that this would not be the end of it. There were still a lot more questions left to be answered and he needed them answered and fast. It was as if someone was playing a very intricate game with them, and Alex had a pretty good idea of who that person might be.

Even so, Alex had sensed that the encounter with that particular person wouldn't happen for a very long time, and he had better things to worry about, like Sky's plan for instance. And what he was going to do with his resurrection gauntlet, even though the spirit of Darlene had warned him not to use it, Alex still had a pretty bad feeling about that glove. And how they always came in pairs.

Faith said she had lost the other glove but Alex could sense that the encounter with that particular love was coming, and very soon. "Oh guys" John said getting all emotional, it was serious when John got emotional and Alex didn't like that way about him "I'm touched really"

"I just don't know what's I'd do without you" Faith said giving him a hug and crying in the process "I've spent so much of my life with you" at this point John gave her back her cards and Faith gasped when he did this "for real?"

"You don't need me anymore Faith" Constantine said smiling "you've shown me just what a remarkable young girl you can be" and he smiled as he looked up "and besides I may have called in a favour from up above"

When he said this Faith wondered what he meant and smiled "thank you" she whispered and she went back inside the TARDIS where Ahsoka was waiting. Leaving only Alex and Constantine left to talk.

"Hey know" Constantine said "I know it's not my place" he looked from side to side as if he was nervous that someone was listening in, and he had a right to be so as Sky was lurking somewhere behind. Even though Alex could not always we his brother he could sense him in a certain way.

"It's entirely your place" Alex said smiling "besides your my friend after all"

"Don't trust him" and with that Constantine simply vanished leaving Alex to wonder just what the hell he meant, he was left standing in awe at Constantine's disappearing act for so long he didn't hear the sound of Sky's obnoxious clapping.

"Well" Sky said still clapping and Alex had to admit himself that the sound annoyed him almost as much as his own half brother "that was enigmatic" he paced around the space between them and smiled "that was textbook enigmatic" he then went all seriously "seriously, it doesn't take that much to impress me"

"I gathered that" Alex said not liking the presence of his brother "what are you doing here Sky?"

"I would've thought' that'd be obvious dear brother" Sky sounded genuinely hurt when Alex said that and honestly it wan't a good idea to get Sky like that "I'm here to collect on that debt you owe me"

"For saving Ahsoka" Alex said remembering the debt he owed him, Alex hated the word Quid Pro Quo "what are you after Sky?" He stopped and thought of a better question "what are you planning"

Sky's next sentance caught Alex completly off guard "Darlene Turner" he stopped and continued "I wanna know what you did with her body" Alex wondered what Sky meant by this but he let his brother continue "tell me what have you done with the body"

"Why?" Alex asked "what's so important?"

"It's part of my plan" Sky said smiling "my so called evil plan" he stopped and smiled "really I would've thought you'd figure it out by now"

"I was busy"

"Fine I'll tell you" Sky sighed dissapointed that he'd wasted all that dramatic energy "I'm planning to bring her back" at this Alex had nothing else to say, because he was so shocked by Sky's answer that he didn't know what else to actually do...

 **THE END**

 **THE AVATAR WILL RETURN**


End file.
